


Manners

by Emma_zinny



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gavin Reed is a bratty bottom, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, Top!Connor, bottom!Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_zinny/pseuds/Emma_zinny
Summary: Gavin had the audacity to lower his head and look Connor in the eyes, grinning tauntingly. Gavin Reed was a stubborn bitch, never declining a chance to clap back. Luckily Connor knew just the right ways he could break the arrogant brat.





	Manners

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I needed some slightly soft convin smut so I wrote some, you are welcome.

Heaved breathing mixed with soft moans, hands gripped the counter like life itself was dependent on the grip. 

Cool grey orbs stared into warm brown ones, grey nearly hidden by pupils dilated with desire. 

"Get a fuckin' move on, dipshit!"

The detective demanded, desperation obvious in the breathiness of his voice. A smirk was tugged on the corners of the android's lips, His LED flashed yellow before turning back to calm blue.

Connor readjusted his pace to his human into steady, mindnumpingly slow thrusts, He slightly grinned when he heard Gavin groaned loudly. 

"What the fuc-"

The human was interrupted when a harsh jab was delivered into a spot sensitive within him. mouth going slack, head rolling back as the pressure on his bundle of nerves was kept. 

"You need to learn some manners, detective"

A low moan was emitted from Gavin at the smoothness of Connor's voice, low and husky. How Connor is able to turn him own with just a few words is beyond Gavin. 

"Now, What do we say when we want something?" 

Gavin had the audacity to lower his head and look Connor in the eyes, grinning tauntingly. Gavin Reed was a stubborn bitch, never declining a chance to clap back. Luckily Connor knew just the right ways he could break the arrogant brat. 

"Fuck of-AH!"

Gavin's voice cracked into a moan, eyes rolling into the back of his head when Connor moved his hips in a circular motion, just in the right angle to rub the tip of his cock deliciously against Gavin's prostate.

The detective gasped, gripping the counter he was seated on harder, his knuckles turning white, back arching as he mewled. Connor had his arms wrapped around Gavin's waist to steady him. 

The android didn't stop his movements, grinding on the one spot that was driving Gavin insane, the pleasure was too much, it started to almost hurt. And oh, was Gavin a slut for pain. 

He reached, wrapping his arms around Connor's neck, burying his face into the android's shoulder.

"C-Connor"

"Gavin"

Connor held a firmness in his voice, one that meant only one thing, he was serious.

"Say it"

A demand, low and calm. Gavin whined when Connor stopped moving, the detective trying to rut his hips against Connor's in hope of getting some kind of friction, but it came to no avail as his hip were firmly held down. 

The human's cock throbbed, red and leaking, begging for attention. Gavin grunted, throwing his pride away and succumbing to his needs for the moment. 

"Please"

Gavin merely whispered, biting his lip when Connor stared rolling his hip, pace steady and slow. The android had a smug look on his face, the corner of his lip turned upwards to display a smirk. 

"Say it again"

Gavin whined again, this time louder.

"What the fuck Connor?"

Reed huffed in frustration, trying to get as much friction and contact from the steady pace of Connor's hips. 

Connor wasn't having it, he shoved against the detective, pinning his hips roughly in place, the android leaned in, lips against Gavin's ear.

"Beg, Gavin, I want to hear you beg"

Gavin shuddered, the sudden drop of octaves in Connor's voice sent a chill down his spine, the words sent vibrations through the thin skin of his ear, only adding to the sensation.

There was nothing else Reed could do, if he wanted to come, he had to listen to this fuckin' android, no joking around this one. 

"Please Connor, just ugh... fuck me... please~"

The needy way Gavin whined was able to pull a groan from Connor, the android hummed in approval. In a swift thrust, Connor struck his human's prostate, earning a cry from him. Gavin held into Connor, digging his blunt nails into the android's shoulder.

He moaned in delight, hooking his legs against the lower part of Connor's back, easing him to go deeper.

Connor thrusts were relentless, deep and fast. The android intentionally ignored Gavin's needy cock.

"Fuck! Touch me Connor, please!"

Reed cursed but he was silenced soon after when the android snatched his lips into a kiss, their tongues collided roughly, of course Gavin wasn't going to allow Connor to dominate his mouth easily.

Gavin arched into his android partner when he felt the pad of a soft, almost texture-less thumb press on the tip of his shaft.

The detective pulled away from Connor's mouth to let out a breathy moan when the android rubbed precum from his slit all over the tip. 

Given opportunity, Connor plunged his tongue into Gavin's mouth, having freedom to reach every crevice in his mouth as his human seemed completely lost in pleasure. A firm grip was then applied on the detective cock, stroking in a pace to match Connor's rutting of hips. 

"Conner"

Reed breathed out, feeling heat pool at his abdomen. Connor acknowledged Gavin's breathy warning, he could feel him tense around him, could hear the sallow intakes of air which would then come out as beautiful moans, his human was close to climax and so was he. This was Connor's cue to speed up his already relentless pace. 

This brought detective Reed even closer to his orgasm. Connor went to place soft kisses onto Gavin's throat, feeling Gavin's moans vibrate against his lips. The android smiled. 

Connor felt his human clench around him, his body tensing, the android made sure to keep stroking as his chest and Gavin's were being coated with ejaculate, Gavin's eyes were watery from the intensity of his orgasm, mouth hanging slack as he emitted sinful noises the whole time.

A warning flashed into Connor's vision, indicating that he was close to climax, the android inhaled a deep breath to cool down his systems. He removed his hand from Gavin when he was sure he finished ejaculating. Conner stuttered his hips in hesitation, he wasn't sure if his human would appreciate having android ejaculate inside him, he had to ask permission.

"Gavin, c-can I-"

"For fucks sake! Connor just fucking come inside me!"

Connor did not have to be told twice, even though he was quite surprised of how needy Gavin sounded, he was going to tease him about it later. Connor groaned when he felt Gavin press closer against him, easing him to go in deeper. 

It took a few thrust before Connor was brought to climax, he closed his eyes, his processors going blank for a second when all he could feel was pleasure going through his systems. He released deep within Gavin and could hear his human groan in satisfaction. 

Conner breathed steadily unlike Gavin whose breath was shaky and unsteady, the detective slumped against Connor, letting the android carry his weight as he tried to calm down from his high, which was a little awkward considering there position on the kitchen counter. 

"Maybe engaging in sexual intercourse in the kitchen wasn't the best of ideas"

Connor smiled at Gavin who was now breathing steadily with his eyes closed in bliss. The detective lazily opened his eyes, grinning weakly at Connor.

"Are you kidding me? This was fucking amazing"

Connor's smile brightened upon hearing that his human was pleased, he closed his eyes, leaning in to place a kiss on Gavin's nose, on his scare precisely. The human sighed in content.

"I love you."

Gavin whispered, closing his eyes and leaning into Connor's touch when he caressed the side of his face. Connor leaned in, pressing his lips against Gavin's.

"Love you too."


End file.
